The COOL Super Sawesome Elimination Show 1: Weclom back Suckas
Darby: I'M BORED AS HECK! *Firey: Yeah! Me two! *Mr. Yokai: WELL LET'S GO FOR A ROLL IN THE COOL SUPER SAWESOME ELIMINATION SHOW! *(dubstep plays) *Firey: You came out of nowhere! *Darby: Yeah! *Mr. Yokai: THIRTY FIVE CONTESTANTS FIGHTING FOR DAB ISLAND! LET'S DO THIS. FIRST CONTEST *Mr. Yokai: First contest is a fight! Last five standing WINS! GO! *Remy: This is easy! (punches bleh) *34/35 Remaining *Four: Hey! Don't punch our creation! (fires lasers at remy but misses, hitting Lord Voldermatar instead) *33/35 *Root Beer: I hate my life. (does a self-destruct) *32/35 *Flumbo Murp is just standing their *Goo: How come nobody's hitting Flumbo Murp? (knocks flumbo murp off but is unfortunaly stuck to it) OH NO! *31/35, 30/35 *Captain Skull: This is SOOOOOOOOOO easy! (shoots vivienne) *Vivienne: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo! *29/35 *Remy: NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! (punches captain skull) *28/35 *Pie Old Version & Pie NEW Version are having a slap fight *Chespin: Me eat pies! (eats both pies and gets too fat he falls off his platform and into the LAVA) *27/35, 26/35, 25/35 *Vince: The killing never ends! (boom stomper crushes him) *24/35 *Boom Stomper is struggling *I got a plan! (tries to walk over boom stomper but boom stomper gets up knocking darby into the lava) *23/35 *Grapeshot: Three, two, one, BOOM! (self destructs but manages to knock boom stomper off) *22/35, 21/35 *Chainsaw Enemy: Dude! If we both win, we won't be on the same team! *Battleaxe Enemy: Good point. Can I chop you? *Chainsaw Enemy: Sure, whatever. (gets chopped) *20/35 *Penguin: You don't MURDER your friends! (kicks battleaxe enemy into the lava) *19''/35'' *X: No more screechie plz! *Desk kills X & Four and revives Bleh *18/35,17/35, 18/35 *Bleh blows up *Penguin shoves Evil Leafy off *17/35 *1Up pops Balloony and Penguin flies off *16/35, 15/35 *A Tomato is just standing their *Remy: (kicks tomato off platform) *14/35 *Toadstool eats Taco Bell Logo *13/35 *Desk pushes Toadstool off but also falls off *12/35, 11/35 *Firey attempts to burn Sans but is melted *10/35 *The liquid also hits Ella *9/35 *Sans: BFDI contestants are boring. 1Up! *1Up: YAY! (kills snowballs and pen) *SO YEAH, THAT'S ALL. PLZ CHECK CONTESTANT LIST FOR TEAMS *Mr. Yokai: Okay! If one of you have Lord Voldermatar, you're up for elimination! *1Up: NO! *Mr. Yokai: Stinko's up for elimination! Vote! Pick one 1Up Four Flumbo Murp Grapeshot Lord Voldermatar Contestants CREDIT TO EVERYBODY http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Contestants_List RemyPuyo.png|Remy Dr fox by levi.png|Dr. Fox TIGGERED2.jpg|Trigger the Tiger U no understand.jpg|Shoutmon TacoBell.jpeg|Taco Bell Logo Sans.png|Sans 170px-New1Up.png|1Up Snowball BFB Intro.png|Snowball Pen BFB.png|Pen Li'l Cinder.png|Ella the Li'l Cinder Firey intro.png|Firey Hitler's Desk.png|Desk ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool Tomato (Idle).png|A Tomato Penguiny Body AKA Pose.png|Penguin ChocolateBliss.png|ChocolateBliss Bfsp portrait EvilLeafy.png|Evil Leafy Bleh.png|BLEH X closed.png|X Intro Four.png|Four MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Battleaxe Enemy MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy Grapeshot.png|Grapeshot Boom Stomper.png|Boom Stomper Darby.png|Darby Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince 650-Chespin.png|Chespin Pie BFB.png|Pie NEW Version Pie BFMR.png|Pie Old Version Captain Skull.png|Captain Skull Img203306 l.png|Vivienne Goo.PNG|Goo Flain Slumbo Murp.png|Flumbo Murp Root Beer Float Fan-Made Pose II.png|Root Beer LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|Lord Voldermatar admins, plz dont block me, battlereviews agreed with me to take it Category:The COOL Super Sawesome Elimination Show